1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to key encryption and decryption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage drives (e.g. tape drives) are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in data storage drives is stored on data storage media that are, in turn, stored in storage bins having storage shelves or the like inside the data storage drive in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such media is commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, etc.), or other suitable media. Typically, the data stored in data storage drives is resident on data storage media that is contained within a cartridge and referred to as a data storage media cartridge. An example of a data storage media cartridge that is widely employed in data storage drives for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
In some conventional systems, a host computer sends encrypted data to a data storage drive. The encrypted data is stored on the data storage media. However, for situations in which data is received unencrypted at the data storage drive, there is a need in the art for encrypting the data prior to storage on the data storage media.